


What you do for love

by jackycleo



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycleo/pseuds/jackycleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Q are drifting apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you do for love

“Silva said he could hack into every single satellite and shut it down. Do you believe that?”  
Q doesn't answer. He keeps typing on the keyboard of his laptop, acting like he hadn't heard his lover.  
Silva is still a sensitive matter between them.  
It was Q's fault Silva had been able to escape MI6. He should've known better than to think he’d be able to hack into the world's best hacker's computer without getting bloody hacked himself. He had been too arrogant, too full of himself.  
Or maybe Silva was just clever when it came to IT (Q still doubts that). Anyway his ego was slightly damaged and he tried to avoid the topic in general.

Bond groans and puts his arm back around Q's shoulders, trying to pull him back into the sheets.  
“I thought I made it clear you're not allowed to use any technical stuff in bed when I threw your laptop out of the window for the first time... or at least after I did it the second time. Apparently you still didn't learn.” he kisses him anyway.  
“Five more minutes.” He doesn't look up.  
James sighs and lets go off Q.  
“I'm not sure but weren't you the one who complained about that we don't see each other enough? I don't see how grabbing your laptop and starting to code again right after we're done improves our relationship.”

It was true, they rarely saw each other.  
They had been a couple for almost three years now but four weeks had been the longest timespan they had seen each other in a row.  
Bond was always on one mission after another and Q tended to work way too long and mostly came home in the early hours. So even if James was at home, he didn't get to see his boyfriend.

Q was aware that he was responsible for their situation, too, and had already tried his best to come home earlier, tried to make their free time overlap more often but it’d been more than five times now, where he’d just walked in on a completely wasted double-oh agent.  
If Q wasn't home in time, Bond drank. Far too much.

His fingers move quicker on the keyboard.  
He knows they aren't going to last like this.  
“Five minutes.” he repeats but James only lets out another disapproving groan and tells him it's already 2 am and that he’d like to get some rest now.

They had had sex about seven minutes ago and Bond is already in a bad mood again.  
They're not going to last like this.

Q shuts down his laptop and snuggles up to James again.  
“Yes, I do believe that.” he says because he can do the same – and worse.  
Actually he had done worse only a few seconds ago.

Q is curled up in James' arms when the nation’s declaring war.  
He enjoys his gentle kisses once they’ve made up with each other and the first nuke explodes.  
Once the old M said to Bond: “Look how well your charm works, James. They'll do anything for you, won't they?” talking about his lovers. So after all Q isn't any different.  
Except for the fact that this time Bond's love affair costs a lot more lives.

 

  
_atomic war means_   
_no traffic_   
_in the morning_   


_no bills in the mail_

_i can stay in bed with you all day_

**Author's Note:**

> The poem at the end is from asofterworld.com and not mine.  
> Bond and Q also don't belong to me.
> 
> A huuuge THANK YOU to my dear Ruth(rivinari.tumblr.com) for beta reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> You can contact me here or via tumblr (jackycleo.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my mini-fic!


End file.
